Melting Ice
by kingjonuriaudighfdajkghjfg
Summary: Is there anyone fiery enough to burn the flow of ice in Sesshomaru's heart? Anyone warm enough to melt it? A strange girl with a strange secret could be the answer.
1. Chapter 1

****

Tera: Yay! My first Inuyasha fic! -does a mad dance- Oh, and for those of you who read this earlier today, I fixed the little fuckup in the middle. -continues to dance-

**Matt: I'll do the disclaimer. She owns nothing. Rumiko Takahashi owns everything. **

Tera: Not true! I own -clears throat-: Rose, Diana, Katrine, Rob, and Madame Miazake.

Matt: Yeah, yeah.

Sesshomaru: I don't like this.

Tera: Why not?

Sesshomaru: It has me in it.

Tera: Er, well, it _is_ a fanfic about you. Sort of.

Sesshomaru: And you did this without my permission?

Tera: Er, well, ah, yes? Oh dear. There's no need to get violent. Really there-oh my.

Sesshomaru: -readies claws-

Tera: ACK! -runs away- MATT! HELP ME!

Seshomaru: -walks calmly after Tera with claws outstretched.-

Matt: Heh. Now that they're gone, on with the fic!

**Chapter 1**

"Diana, Diana, look, look, look!" Rose yelled jumping and pointing to the shrine in front of them. Diana whipped her head around.

"Uh . . .Cool," she said, not nearly as interested in all this Japanese stuff as her friend.

"Look, Rose, it's pretty," Katrine, the third girl said. Rose squatted down next to her.

"Woo, flower!" she said excitedly. Diana rolled her eyes. They'd been in Japan for two days and already it was starting to be a long trip.

"Hey, Diana, did the guy pay us?" Rose asked, standing up and brushing a stray lock of brown hair behind her ear.

"I dunno, ask Rob." Diana waved vaguely in the direction she had last seen him go. He came running over, the setting sun glinting off his backwards baseball hat.

"And what did you lovely ladies need to ask me?" he asked, grinning and slipping an arm about each of the girls' waists.

Rose wriggled out of his grip. "Did the guy pay us for getting rid of that stupid wizard?"

"Yup. Paid us twice as much as he said he would." He noticed Katrine as she was bending down and raised his eyebrows. "You look nice today."

She turned to look at him and stood up, nearly falling over in her haste. "Perv!" she yelled. Rob shrugged. "I try."

Rose laughed. "Come on, Kat, I wanna look at that thingy over there." She pointed.

Diana rolled her eyes and followed them as they sprinted off.

She caught up to them as they were peering into a broken down old well.

"Tis a strange legend that goes with that well," said a wizened old voice. Rose and Katrine spun around to find an old lady standing there, hunched over and leaning on a gnarled cane.

"Would you tell us?" Rose asked, fascinated.

The old woman chuckled. "Tis a strange sight to see younguns so interested in ancient lore. Very well. They say that this well-"

"Rose! Hey Rose! Look at what I-whoa!" Rob ran into Rose, knocking them both backwards into the well.

"Child! Are ye alright?" the woman yelled.

"ROSE!" Katrine screamed. Diana sprinted over.

"I'm alright, in case anyone was wondering," came Rob's voice. "Rose? Hey Rose, where'd you go? Rose? ROSE!"

"Where'd Rose go?" Diana shrilled.

"She's gone! She disappeared! She didn't flame away either, she just, disappeared!"

The woman looked fearfully at the well. "Come, child, out of thy well. Hurry! Evil spirits lurk around here!"

"WHAT ABOUT ROSE!" Diana hollered at the unfortunate woman.

"She is a special child indeed to be able to use the well correctly," the woman replied, shaking her head.

* * *

"Inuyasha, I'm going back to my era whether you like it or not!" Kagome yelled, stamping her foot.

"No you're not!" Inuyasha yelled back, grabbing her arm.

"Let go of me!" Kagome ordered.

"No! Because then you'll go back and then I'll end up having to come get you! No, no, no and no!"

"Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome commanded. Inuyasha fell to the ground with an audible thunk.

"Kagome, you're not going," he growled calmly after pulling himself up.

"Yes I am and you can't stop me!" Kagome huffed, stomping over to the well. Inuyasha made one last lunge, knowing already that he hadn't calculated it right and wouldn't catch her. So he didn't expect to find her in his arms with a shriek as he landed.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome squeaked in dismay. If he hadn't smelt something, he would have thought she was mad at him. Instead, he clutched her protectively and inched toward the well.

"Help," said a faint voice from inside.

"What do you want, demon?" Inuyasha barked. Kagome glared at him for being rude but he ignored her.

"Where's Diana and Kat?" the voice asked instead of answering.

"Diana and Kat . . .? Hey, you in the well, what year is it?" Kagome asked on a sudden inspiration.

"2005, why?" the voice in the well said. Kagome leaped out of Inuyasha's grip and ran over to the edge of the well. Looking into it, she found a girl who was maybe a few years older than her wearing jeans and a t shirt, carrying a backpack and looking very disgruntled as she sprawled out on the bottom of the well.

"You're not in 2005 anymore. This is the feudal era. Are you Japanese?" Kagome asked, noting how her flawless mastery of the language clashed horribly with her appearance.

"Nope, American. I have the Gift of Tongues," she replied.

"How did you get here?" Kagome asked.

"Fell down a well, I guess. Speaking of which, could you get me out of the well?" the girl said rather irritably.

"Oh! Of course, Inuyasha, go help her!" Kagome said. Inuyasha looked sharply at her.

"Feh, let her get out herself."

Kagome glared at him for a moment before bellowing "SIT!" Inuyasha thudded to the ground.

"If you could lower a branch or a rope or something along those lines, that would be great," the girl said with a bored edge to her voice.

"Hang on, we have a monk with a staff you might be able to use. Miroku!" Kagome called.

"Yes, Lady Kagome?" Miroku said, popping out of the bushes with Sango and Shippo behind him.

"Can we borrow your staff to get this girl out of here?" Kagome asked.

"Of course," Miroku said, handing it over.

Kagome lowered it down and helped the girl pull herself out.

"Thanks. I'm Rose," the girl said, holding out her hand and grinning.

"I'm Kagome, pleased to meet you. And he's Inuyasha." She pointed at the grumpy dog demon who snarled.

Miroku swept over and grabbed both of Rose's hands. "My name is Miroku, will you bear my children?"

Rose raised an eyebrow at him. "Sure," she said sarcastically. At a slight noise, she turned around to find a little fluffy _thing_ sniffing at her backpack.

Kagome looked over. "Shippo!" she scolded, picking the thing up and cradling it. After closer observation, Rose realized it was a little kitsune.

"Shippo, was it?" she asked.

"Yup!" Shippo said enthusiastically.

"Hello, Shippo, I'm Rose," Rose said, holding out her hand and shaking his small one.

"I'm Sango. Are you one of Lady Kagome's friends?" Sango asked as she shook Rose's hand.

"Nope. Never met her before," Rose answered.

"Kagome, it's getting late," Inuyasha snapped.

"So? Set up camp then!" Kagome snapped back.

"I'm not setting up camp for a stranger!" Inuyasha barked.

"Then I'll do it!" Kagome yelled.

"No, she can't stay!"

"Why not?"

"Because she just can't!" Inuyasha bared his fangs in a snarl.

"It's quite alright, I'd like to get home as quickly as possible anyway," Rose piped up from her position next to Sango.

Inuyasha smirked at Kagome, then pricked his ears up.

Turning swiftly around, he leaped forward, claws unsheathed, shouting "Demon begone!"

His claws bounced harmlessly off the giant monstrosity in front of him. It smashed it's gigantic fist into Inuyasha's stomach.

"Kagome, run!" he yelled from the ground. Kagome looked at him, at the black hair fanned out around his head. He was human.

"Inuyasha! I can't go without you!" she cried running over to him.

"Stupid wench, run!" he snarled.

Rose sized up the situation in less than a second. Inuyasha was obviously helpless. Before Sango could even react, Rose had a dagger in her hand and was launching herself at the demon.

"Kagome, Inuyasha, run!" she ordered, attacking the sliming _thing_ with brute force.

"What are you doing, you stupid human!" Inuyasha bellowed. A bubble of blood formed above his lip.

"Fighting a demon, what the hell does it look like I'm doing?"

"Stupid wench! Leave the fighting to someone experienced, like Sango and Miroku!"

"I'm experienced!" Rose sliced at the demon's massive hand. It slimed backwards a bit.

"Go for it's chest!" Kagome yelled.

"I'm trying!" Rose hollered irritably. "I'm gonna need a bigger knife," she muttered to herself. Everyone watched in fascination as her knife vanished to be replaced with a double edged sword.

"She's magic," Miroku commented. Shippo and Sango just watched open mouthed.

"Heheheh, much better." Rose grinned her death grin at the demon before slicing it's arm off. Inuyasha's jaw dropped.

"Come here, little demon," Rose crooned. The demon roared and charged. Rose skewered it with the sword before decapitating it to be sure it was dead. She wiped her sword clean on the grass and buckled it to a scabbard that had just appeared at her side.

"You ok, Inuyasha?" she inquired, kneeling down next to Kagome.

"Feh," Inuyasha said instead of answering.

"Deciding to be a stubborn, snarly male, are you?" Rose remarked, placing her hands on his chest.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha roared, sitting up quickly. Rose pushed him back down.

"Stay still, Inuyasha!" she ordered. She closed her eyes and a few seconds later her hands became the channel for the healing flames flowing down her arms and into Inuyasha.

"What the-I'm healed?" Inuyasha asked, sitting up.

"Completely." Rose helped him stand.

"That's it. You're staying with us and helping us hunt for Shikon shards," Inuyasha said decisively.

Kagome snorted. "I'm glad we have your approval."

Rose looked a bit frightened. "Oh no, I couldn't possibly stay here."

Inuyasha glared at her. "You're staying," he growled.

"What if I don't want to?" Rose challenged.

Inuyasha looked taken aback for a moment, then smirked. "This should be fun."

* * *

Matt: I've always wanted to be the one to narrate her fics. I wonder when she'll figure it out? Anyway, you better review, or you'll have me to answer to.

**Jaken: You're not threatening. Not like Lord Sesshomaru. **

Matt: Shut up, greeny. -steps on Jaken- Sesshomaru is busy keeping Tera busy. And I'm not nearly as nice as her and I won't beg for reviews. So HA. Oh, right, as Tera would say: Chapter two will be up as soon as we get a sufficient amount of fans. And another one of her ridiculous polite things: I hope you enjoyed the fic!


	2. Chapter 2

**Matt:Tera doesn't own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 2**

"So, what you're saying is, that since Rose has 'special abilities' that Rob lacks, the well was able to transport her . . . somewhere," Diana said, taking a sip of her tea.

The old woman, who they had found out to be called Madame Miazake, had finally calmed Diana down by leading her to her own cottage not very far from the shrine and making a cup of very strong tea.

"Yes," Miazake said.

"Great. Just great." Diana slammed her cup down on the table. "Come on, Kat, we're going to find her."

"What? I like it here!" Rob protested.

"No one said that _you_ had to come!" Diana snarled. Rob shuddered.

"I'll come," he said quickly, setting down his cup and standing up.

"It would be best for thee to stay here, child," Miazake advised.

Diana sent a sharp glare at the old woman. "Why?" she hissed.

"Who knows where the well would take thee? You wouldn't want to waste your lives needlessly," Miazake reasoned.

Diana sat down, never taking her eyes off the elder. "Very well."

* * *

"Go 'way," Rose mumbled, rolling over and accidently snuggling into Miroku. 

"Come on, Rose, we need to get going," Kagome tried again, shaking her. Miroku grinned and rubbed Rose's arm soothingly, letting his hand drift down to her bottom and giving it a light squeeze.

That woke Rose up with a yelp. Sango glared at the monk.

"Come on, we need to move!" Inuyasha said impatiently.

Rose yawned and stretched, then plopped back down on the ground near the remains of last night's fire.

"Rooooose!" Inuyasha half wailed.

"Come on, Rose, Kirara can carry you," Sango said from atop the large cat.

"Whoa! That was a tiny kitty yesterday!" Rose exclaimed, waking up out of sheer interest and climbing aboard.

"It was a tiny kitty until about five minutes ago. Come on."

Kagome was riding her bike with Shippo in the basket and Inuyasha right beside her. Miroku had taken up residence behind Rose and Sango on Kirara.

"Lady Rose, might I say that it is a pleasure to have you with us?" the monk said sounding sincere.

"Would you like me to bend forward a bit more so more of my behind is exposed?" Rose asked dryly.

"That would be excellent," Miroku replied with a grin. Rose just turned around and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Shippo, go ride with Lord Miroku for a minute," Kagome said.

"But why?" Shippo whined from the basket.

"Just do it, please. I want to talk to Inuyasha," Kagome told him.

"Fine." Shippo sighed dramatically before leaping onto Kirara.

"Did you notice it too?" Inuyasha asked staring intently ahead.

"Yeah. There's a slightly evil aura around Rose."

"Yup. We should watch out for her," Inuyasha advised.

"But she's as nice as can be!" Kagome went on as though Inuyasha had said nothing.

"Feh, any demon can be nice if it wants something."

"But she did kill that demon skillfully," Kagome pondered on, still ignoring the dog demon.

"Feh, it could have been working for her."

"But she's so nice!"

"KAGOME, WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME!"

Kagome's head snapped to face him. "Oh, I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

Inuyasha twitched to keep himself from shouting again. He was drawing curious gazes from the occupants of Kirara.

"I said that we should watch our backs around her."

"Good idea-EEK!" Kagome's bike skidded to a stop as Inuyasha dropped to all fours in front of her. "INUYASHA! YOU COULD WARN ME!"

Rose and Sango chuckled from their seats as Kirara stopped.

"Well, I think I'll continue on foot," Rose said, sliding off of the twin tailed cat.

"Everyone, get back!" Inuyasha ordered suddenly, standing protectively in front of Kagome.

"Inuyasha, what-?"

"Shut up!"

Kagome glared at the back of Inuyasha's head. Rose walked over to stand by Inuyasha, but she met his arm forcefully and was knocked backwards.

"So you've two wenches now?" said a cold voice from the shadows.

"Who are you calling a wench?" Rose hollered menacingly, leaping at Inuyasha's arm.

The body that accompanied the amused chuckle stepped out from behind a rock with another little body next to it.

"ACK! Human heads on a staff!" Rose screeched.

Lord Sesshomaru chuckled again. "Jaken, you're scaring the wench. Why don't you show her what the staff can do?"

Rose was about to make another loud protest when she realized he was baiting her. "Hmm. Is that your best shot?" Her voice became a bored drawl.

"Out of my way, wench," Inuyasha growled.

"STOP WITH THE 'WENCH' BUSINESS ALREADY!" Rose shouted.

"Wait, half breed. That wench. She has a slightly evil aura," Sesshomaru mused in his icy calm voice.

"Stop calling me a wench or I'll rip out all of your lovely hair, Fluffy," Rose snarled menacingly.

Sesshomaru ignored the "Fluffy" remark. "Yes, I can sense it rather strongly now. It's not demonic, but it's slightly evil."

"Well, Rose isn't evil, so her aura doesn't matter!" Kagome squeaked, then looked at Rose. "Right?"

"Right," Rose agreed.

"Of course she would say that. Perhaps she is after the shards you carry?" Sesshomaru suggested.

"Stop trying to turn everyone against each other! I'm your only opponent." Inuyasha stepped forward and drew the tetsusaiga.

"Very well."

Inuyasha leaped at his half brother while Kagome gasped. Rose watched with a bored expression on her face.

"Wind scar!" shouted Inuyasha as Sesshomaru drew tokijin to parry it. He was saved the fatality, but was knocked backwards into a tree.

"Lord Sesshomaru hit a tree!" squeaked a voice somewhere around Rose's ankle. Rose looked down to see the little green creature with the headed staff Lord Sesshomaru had called Jaken.

"Oh, shut it, greeny," Rose snarled, stepping on him. There was a muffled screech from under her sneaker. Kagome was too engrossed in the battle to notice.

"Mmmd Mmmmmmmru," rasped Rose's shoe. She lifted it up a hair.

"What was that, greeny?"

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken yelled right before Rose's shoe came crashing down on his head yet again.

Sesshomaru was too busy fighting his half brother to pay attention to his flattened servant, however, Inuyasha heard him. He turned his head ever so slightly and Sesshomaru's claws grazed his cheek.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked.

"Shut it, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Can I help him?" Rose asked no one in particular.

A second later, a jeweled dagger was protruding from Sesshomaru's sword hand. He dropped the tokijin.

"Little wench has some skills," he said calmly, ripping the dagger from his hand.

Inuyasha and crew were gaping at Rose. No one had seen her or the dagger move.

"I'd like my knife back if you wouldn't mind, _Lord_," Rose said mockingly.

"Come get it," Sesshomaru said, flexing his fingers to show off his claws. His hand had already healed.

"Very well." She started to walk over to him.

"Wait, Rose, don't, it's a trap!" Kagome cried, gripping her arm.

"Relax, Kagome," Rose said soothingly, shrugging off her arm. She walked quickly over to Sesshomaru and bent down to pick up the knife.

"Scratch me, I dare you," she taunted from the ground.

"Lord, it's a trick," Jaken said, hiding in the folds of the demon lord's clothing so as not to feel the wrath of Rose's foot yet again.

"You'll get away with your life this time, wench, but next time, I will kill you. That is, after I find out why your aura is as such. Come Jaken. We must collect Rin and be off." Sesshomaru swept away.

"What's his deal? And who was he?" Rose asked once they were gone.

"My brother," Inuyasha growled.

"Ah. That would explain the resemblance." She plopped onto the grass and began wiping her knife clean on a cloth that had appeared out of nowhere.

"Why do you have an evil aura?" Inuyasha demanded. Kagome looked at him, horrified.

"Couldn't say, really," Rose said airily. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes; he could smell a lie.

"Are you a demon?"

Rose stood up indignantly. "The evil aura was one thing, but the demon thing is just insulting! I really have no idea what you're talking about, so just drop it!"

"But-"

"SIT!"

Inuyasha catapulted to the ground with a snarl.

"Come on, let's get going," Kagome said angrily and stomped off to her bike.

* * *

"Having trouble sleeping, Lady Rose?" Miroku inquired, coming to stand behind her in front of the moonlit stream. 

"A bit," Rose admitted, hugging her knees tighter to her chest and patting the ground next to her. Miroku took the offered seat and stared out over the rippling waters.

"So, monk, I've been thinking about your lecherous ways that Kagome and Sango told me about," Rose began.

"Me? Lecherous? I am but a monk, a servant of Buddha," Miroku replied huffily, drawing himself up regally. This brought the ghost of a giggle from Rose's mouth.

"You're a liar and you know it," she said.

"Very well, you caught me. I don't suppose you wanted to take advantage of that, did you?" Miroku asked, snaking his arm around her shoulders.

"Not after the way I've seen you looking at Sango. That's what I was thinking about. Well, one of the things," she mused.

"What else have you been thinking about?" Miroku raised an eyebrow slightly.

Rose shifted uncomfortably. "Well, Miroku, I'm a lot like you," she began.

"You are a servant of Buddha?" Miroku asked. Rose smacked herself in the forehead.

"No. I have quite a few . . . contacts."

Miroku's eyes widened. "Surely you don't mean . . . ?"

"Yes, Miroku."

"So you've used men? And you've never become pregnant?"

"I'm still a virgin, pervert!" Rose half shouted.

"Oh." Miroku didn't know what else to say for a few seconds. "So that's what you were thinking about?"

"Well, no. But I was thinking that since you and I are a lot alike and you, a lecher, were able to find real love, then maybe I could. But guys don't really like me for me."

"Real love? I think you have the wrong idea," Miroku said.

"You're full of shit, monk." Rose grinned.

Miroku sighed and smiled. "Yes, I love Sango."

Rose sighed contentedly. "I love a good love story. Like Inuyasha and Kagome. Theirs is just so interesting to watch." She sighed again, this time a hint of sadness was mixed in. "I wish I had my own love story."

Miroku squeezed her shoulders. "Someday, Rose. Someday you'll get your own love story."

* * *

"Miroku, you perv!" Sango screamed, slapping the accused monk. 

"What now?" Miroku mumbled, disentangling himself from the still sleeping Rose.

"You slept with Rose!" Sango yelled.

"_What_!" Rose cried, now fully awake.

"No, you have it wrong!" Miroku protested.

Sango's angry glare was laced with hurt. "Then what was that?" she asked.

"We were talking and then she fell asleep on me and then I fell asleep and then we used each other for warmth." It may have been the truth, but to Sango's ears, it sounded like a horribly crafted lie.

"Liar!" she brought her hand up to slap him yet again. Miroku caught it and held it as Rose slipped away unnoticed.

"Lady Sango, there is only one woman I want to sleep with and it is not Rose," he said quietly, gazing deeply into her quivering eyes.

Sango attempted to put a rough edge to her voice. "And who would that be?"

Miroku kissed her palm, the whole time never taking his eyes off her. Sango's knees turned to jelly.

_Maybe instead of a woman's butt, it's her heart you should be studying,_ echoed Kagome's voice in his head.

"No, Miroku, don't," Sango said, trying to look away.

"Please, Lady Sango. I love you." He drew her close, being careful to place his hand on her back, not her backside. Her hands were crushed up against his chest and she couldn't shift her gaze no matter how hard she tried.

"I-I-Miroku."

"Yes?"

Sango closed her eyes and tried to break away. "Miroku, you don't know what you're talking about!"

He tightened his grip so she couldn't break free, no matter how much she squirmed.

"Lady Sango, I know exactly what I'm talking about. This isn't just another fake promise to get you to sleep with me. I love you, Lady Sango, more than anything in the world."

Though he knew by then that she didn't love him, he captured her lips in a kiss. He knew she'd be repulsed, knew she'd pull away, but he didn't know she would collapse crying onto his chest.

"Lady Sango!"

"I love you too, Miroku!" Sango sobbed into his chest.

"You do?"

"Yes! Even though you're a selfish, womanizing, perverted monk!" Sango wailed. Miroku laughed.

"Now, now, Lady Sango, I'm not selfish."

A chuckle escaped Sango's lips as she wiped her eyes.

"Please, kiss me again."

"As you wish," Miroku said, then sent them both spiraling up towards the clouds.

* * *

**Matt: Mwahaha, Tera's still running from Fluffy.**

**Jaken: Don't disrespect Lord Sesshomaru!**

**Matt: Shut up, loser.**

**Jaken: Hmph.**

**Matt: Oh, wow, this means I have to reply to the reviews, doesn't it? Damn. Ok, here goes nothing. No, Xam, there will be no hps in this story, something that Tera is very proud of. No, Forest, I will NOTshut up, so there. **

**Arielle: -randomly walks in out of nowhere- We like Tera better!**

**Matt: Shut up! And people, review! **

**Arielle: BE NICE! _Please_ review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha.Tera: Well. That was an experience. I'm glad we got over our differences, Fluffy.**

**Sesshomaru: Stop calling me Fluffy. And we had no differences. That man over there paid me to do it. -polishes claws on robe-**

**Tera: -does the scary gaze that kagome does when she gets pissed at Sota for mentioning Inuyasha while she missed him- What?**

**Matt: Er, uh, ON WITH THE FIC!**

**Chapter 3**

"It's been three days, old woman!" Diana snarled, throwing the door to the little cottage open.

"Calm thyself, child," Miazake said soothingly.

"I can't calm myself! I have to go back to America and _I can't go without Rose!_"

"Diana, it's not her fault," Katrine said, tugging the blonde's arm.

"She's the one who won't let me go down the well!" Diana snapped.

"Calm down!" Katrine ordered.

Rob ran in clutching something around his neck.

"The old man who owns the shrine nailed up the well with prayer scrolls and Rose is in trouble!"

Diana rounded on him. "What do you mean 'Rose is in trouble'?"

Reluctantly, Rob moved his hand to reveal a glowing amulet.

"What's that?"Diana demanded. Rob blushed.

"It's a charmed amulet. We each have one. It glows when one of us is in trouble, sad, or in pain."

"I didn't realize you two were so close," Diana murmured, examining the amulet.

"We're not. It was originally for her to protect me when I needed it. It's never glowed before except when her last boyfriend dumped her." _And I comforted her_, he added silently.

"And she's obviously in trouble since she fell down a well. Ok, that's it. We're ripping out the nails and going down there," Diana said decisively, marching out. Katrine and Rob hurried to follow her.

As soon as they reached the bone eater's well, Diana reached forward to rip the screws out with her bare hands. She yanked her hand back as soon as she touched the piece of paper covering it.

"A sacred prayer scroll. It cannot be moved," Miazake's voice said from behind them.

That was possibly the worst thing she could have said.

"THEN HOW DO YOU EXPECT ROSE TO GET BACK?" Diana thundered.

"It was not my choice," Miazake explained before tottering quickly away.

* * *

"You want me to get into a hot spring in the middle of nowhere with a perverted monk and another male in the general vicinity?" Rose asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow. 

"Well, if you want to be clean," Sango replied.

"Come on, if they peek, we can use Sango's hiraikotsu," Kagome said persuasively.

Rose sighed. "I suppose I can always reveal a few more of my powers." She placed a sight shield around herself.

"Whoa! You disappeared!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Damn right I did. Miroku's a perv and Inuyasha probably is, too, even if he doesn't let it on." There was a splash as the invisible Rose climbed into the water. "Ah, this feels good."

"Could you make us invisible too?" Kagome inquired.

"I'm not invisible, you just can't see me," Rose mumbled as she sank chin deep into the spring.

"Well, that makes sense," Sango said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, let me explain. I just put a shield around myself that hides me from other's sight. I can still see myself. And yes, I can put a sight shield around you." Rose thought for a minute. "Actually, I'm gonna extend this one so we can all see each other if we want to talk or make a quick getaway."

All of a sudden, Rose came into focus.

"What happened?" Sango asked.

"Now we're all in the shield. No one can see us," Rose replied, relaxing against a rock.

"I don't believe it," Sango said edgily, eyes flickering nervously around the spring.

"Let's test it," Kagome suggested.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Rose asked.

"Oh that's easy. Lord monk!" Sango yelled. No answer. "Miroku!" She splashed loudly so he could tell she was in the water.

"Lady Sango!" came Miroku's voice as he skidded out of the trees. "Lady Sango?" He halted and scanned the area.

"See? It works!" Rose said happily.

"I'm in here, monk," Sango said, her voice gaining a seductive edge. Kagome looked shocked, but Rose smiled knowingly.

"I knew it! Something went on between you guys yesterday when I left!" she hissed.

"What? What are you talking about? Sango and Miroku? Really? Finally!" Kagome said cheerily.

"Come on, Kagome, we have to leave. Quickly!" Rose waded through to the shore and leaped out, pulling the sight shield back to cover only herself and Kagome.

"Lady Sango! Where did you come from?" Miroku did a double take when he saw her again. She was sitting, naked, in the water, he was watching, and she wasn't hitting him. "On second thought, I don't care." He started yanking off his robes.

"Ooh, I wouldn't mind being Sango right now," Rose commented, studying Miroku intently.

"You're watching? You're just as bad as them!" Kagome exclaimed as loudly as she dared.

"Damn right I am. Girls like looking at naked guys just as much as they like looking at us." She continued to watch Miroku with interest.

"Lord monk, what are you doing?" Sango asked as Miroku splashed in completely naked.

"Ah, Sango, just be quiet and enjoy the water," Miroku said, coming up behind her and putting his arms around her waist.

"Ooh, look how close they are," Rose said to Kagome.

"Aw! They're perfect for each other!" Kagome cooed, eyes shining with happiness.

"Lady Sango, please, take me," Miroku whispered into her neck.

"What do you mean?"Sango asked nervously, turning to face him.

A second later, Miroku had her straddling him.

"Monk, what's going on?" Sango's eyes shifted nervously.

"Relax, Sango. Relax and make love with me," Miroku whispered soothingly.

Sango hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. Miroku made a slight seat with his hands as he kissed her neck.

"What's going on? I can't see," Kagome whispered.

Rose's eyes widened. "This is the part where you and I start getting cold and decide to leave in search of our clothes."

Kagome's eyes widened soon enough.

"Really?"

"Yes, really, now come on!"

The two of them scampered off back to camp leaving an oblivious Sango and Miroku to their love making.

* * *

"That girl's aura. Jaken, could you sense it?" Sesshomaru asked, staring unblinkingly at the flickering fire. 

"Yes, milord. 'Twas very strange," Jaken replied.

"What girl? What aura?" Rin asked.

"Nothing Rin, go find something to amuse yourself," Sesshomaru said distractedly.

Rin huffed and walked off.

"Jaken, we must find out why her aura is as such. Naturally, I can't have Rin following me." Sesshomaru finally tore his gaze away from the fire to look at his green henchman.

"Naturally, milord," Jaken agreed, already having some idea where this was going.

"So you understand that I will be venturing out alone, yes? Because, as you know, Rin _can't_ be alone."

"Yes, milord," Jaken sighed and bowed his head, resigning himself to his fate.

"Good. I start tracking that half breed brother of mine at dawn."

* * *

Inuyasha paced uneasily, his nerves on edge. Kagome had left her clothes by the fire and he didn't want her to accuse him of peeking when she came running back completely nude. 

A twig snapped and his head whipped around to face the trees. Nothing there. He went back to pacing.

"Inuyasha!" hissed Rose's voice.

"What the-?" Inuyasha pricked his ears in the direction he had heard her.

"Kagome and I are invisible, Inuyasha, but you're kind of standing on her clothes," Rose explained. Inuyasha looked down and jumped to the side.

"Feh."

A minute later, the clothes seemingly floated up and were dragged into invisibility.

"That was embarrassing. I wish I'd have thought to leave my clothes by the spring," Kagome whispered as she quickly dressed.

Rose dropped the shield.

"Ha, Inuyasha, I was right, admit it!" was the first thing Kagome said when she was visible again.

"What? What are you talking about, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sango and Miroku! They're having sex as we speak!" Kagome yelled triumphantly.

"No way! How could she have sex with that womanizer?" Inuyasha yelled back.

"They're in love! Just like I told you they were! Come on, admit it, I was right!" Kagome shouted.

"Feh. I knew it all along." Inuyasha stuck his nose in the air and folded his arms.

Kagome sputtered indignantly.

"Hey, where's Shippo?" Rose interrupted in an attempt to keep them from fighting. They both turned to look at her.

"Oh no, Shippo!" Kagome exclaimed.

"He can't have gone far. _Shippo_!" Inuyasha hollered. Shippo zoomed out of the trees into Kagome's waiting arms. She hugged the little kitsune.

"Shippo, I was worried about you!" Kagome chided mildly. Inuyasha buffed him on the head.

"Don't scare Kagome like that!"

"Yeah!" Rose added for good measure. Inuyasha and Kagome both looked at her. She scratched her nose nervously.

"Anyway, we should, er, probably do something while we wait for Sango and Miroku to, er, finish," she said lamely.

"I say we drag them out of the spring and get on our way," Inuyasha growled.

"I don't think that's a very good idea," Rose warned.

"And why not?" Inuyasha barked.

"Because Miroku is naked."

"As I was saying, we should just wait for them," Inuyasha said, plopping down on the ground. Kagome grinned behind her hand and sat down next to him.

* * *

Matt: Haha, Tera, really, I can explain.

**Tera: I'm listening.**

**Arielle: TERA, WE MISSED YOU!**

**Forest: Yes, Tera, love, we hated having Matt narrate.**

**Tera: -suspicious look at Matt-**

**Matt: I wanted to narrate! **

**Tera: -sigh- Fine. I guess I'll reply to my reviews. Mai Naotaki, thanks for the review for Chapter 1! And for chapter 2, Rose's evil aura is supposed to me a mystery and will be a mystery at least until the next chapter. Oh, and what I meant to say in my disclaimer to chapter 1, I know that Inuyasha is set in 1997, but i pushed it up to 2005 because I wanted to and it's my fanfic so I can do what I want. So the well sends Rose because she has special powers like Kagome and Inuyasha. In actuality, Diana and Kat could also use the well, but neither of them even attempt it. I'll give some minor background on the three girls. They form a triad of power (which is strong in case you didn't know) but if I tell you why, then I'll ruin the mystery of Rose. They're about 17 and have magical abilities (duh) and people pay them like they would Sango (only they pay in money). Rob is their friend and "financial advisor." Am I missing anything?**

**Matt: Nope.**

**Tera: Well, I hope you enjoyed! And, as always, review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: -sigh- Alright, alright. Here we go. I. Do. Not. Own. Inyasha. And. Crew.**

**Now, ONWARD!**

**Chapter 4**

"She came this way."

Sesshomaru looked toward the way the wind was blowing and set off in that direction.

* * *

"So. That was carved out of a demon's bone?" Rose inquired. 

Sango hefted the hiraikotsu. "Yup.

"Hmm. Bone's remind me of..._other things_," Rose said sweetly, batting her eyelashes at the furiously blushing Sango.

"What kind of things?" Miroku asked from Sango's other side.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." Rose smiled knowingly and continued to flutter her eyelashes as she turned to talk to Shippo.

No one was paying attention when Inuyasha stopped dead and stared at something. Rose ran smack into him.

"Ouch, Inuyasha, watch where you're going! Er . . . stopping!" she said, brushing herself off.

Inuyasha didn't say anything, just stood there, staring.

"Inuyasha, what– oh." Kagome looked down at her feet. Rose turned her irritated gaze to the younger girl who was trembling slightly by now. Her gaze hardened as she looked from the staring Inuyasha to the fragile Kagome (who had, by now, tried to put on a brave face). As soon as she saw the shikigami in the trees ahead, she knew what was happening.

"You guy's stay here. I'll be back." Inuyasha made to leap.

"I don't think so," came a chilly voice from his left.

He turned to look at Rose. "What's it to you, demon?" he snarled.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, appalled at him for being so blatantly rude. Everyone ignored her.

"You're not going to go see whoever is in those trees and leave Kagome here to tear herself apart. I won't have it." Rose folded her arms and stared coolly at the angry Inuyasha. His ears twitched slightly at her words and as he turned to Kagome, his face softened a bit.

"Kagome, I promise I'll come back," he said.

"I don't care, it's fine. Just go," Kagome said with a fake smile plastered to her face.

"I care. We're coming with you," Rose said decisively.

"I like her. She's the take-charge type. Only Inuyasha seems to have to listen to her," Miroku said to Sango. Shippo, who was on his back, nodded his head in agreement.

Inuyasha glared at her. "Feh, whatever." He took off.

"Oh no he didn't . . ." Rose muttered softly and leaped about a foot in the air to start air surfing after him. "Come on, Kagome, talk while we float." She grabbed the girl by the arm and yanked her along, stabilizing her as quickly as possible at their break-neck speed.

Kirara transformed and sped after Rose and Kagome with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo on her back.

"So, Kagome, talk," Rose ordered as she concentrated on not hitting any trees.

"About what?" Kagome asked, clinging to Rose for dear life.

"Who'd those familiars belong to?"

"Oh . . . those are Kikyo's soul skimmers."

"Kikyo, eh? What's she to Inuyasha?" Though she had already figured most of it out, Rose didn't think it would hurt to hear the whole story.

"They were –are– in love. She's a priestess who was once the guardian of the Shikon Jewel. Inuyasha was trying to gain possession of the jewel so he could become a full demon. They fell in love and Kikyo arranged to bring him the Shikon jewel so he could use it to become human instead and live their lives together. But then Naraku spelled himself to look like Inuyasha and attacked Kikyo, making her hate Inuyasha for tricking her and having her defile the jewel. Then she killed Inuyasha herself, with her own purifying arrow, and he was bound to a tree for 50 years. Kikyo followed him in death. I'm her reincarnation, I guess."

Rose slowed down a bit. "Wait a minute, you just said that this 'Kikyo' followed him in death. Doesn't that mean she's dead?"

"She was." Rose thought Kagome looked as though she wished Kikyo would have stayed that way. "And then this ogress resurrected her out of her ashes and grave soil. And she tried to put her soul back in her, but it stayed in me, I guess. And she's only animated by her hate of Inuyasha and of dead souls which her soul skimmers collect for her."

"So, she hates Inuyasha but Inuyasha loves her?" Rose was going to have to beat him if this was true.

"No. She died hating him, so she can't move from that spot. But she still loves him. And Inuyasha owes her his life. So he'll always protect her." Kagome looked sad.

"Cheer up, Kagome. I can tell he loves you even if he can't leave her. Isn't that enough?" Rose asked soothingly, slowing down even more as the trees thickened.

"I guess so." Kagome smiled a watery smile as Rose slowed to a stop behind Inuyasha in a clearing.

"How did you get here so quickly?" Inuyasha asked.

"Did you not notice me standing on air?" Rose shot back.

Inuyasha growled and started sniffing around. "Kikyo?" he shouted.

"I-Inuyasha . . .?" came a feeble voice.

It made Rose's blood boil. This "Kikyo" was unnatural.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha bounded into the trees and came back out holding a limp priestess.

Rose studied the living corpse. There was something wrong with it.

Kikyo reached up to stroke Inuyasha's cheek. He closed his eyes. Then everything clicked.

"Wait! Inuyasha! She's possessed!" Rose screeched.

"What–!" Inuyasha let out a gargling scream as Kikyo's recently grown claws pierced his neck.

"I warned him," Rose muttered, pointing her fingers at Kikyo and flicking them. She flew out of Inuyasha's arms and landed with a thump on the ground. She aimed her fingers and Inuyasha and muttered a spell. Healing fire sprung out of her fingertips and latched itself onto Inuyasha's wound.

Kikyo glared at Rose with loathing. When her eyes became red, it was definitely obvious that she was being possessed.

"Inuyasha, we have to kill her in order to save her," Rose said quietly.

Inuyasha nodded and leaped at Kikyo, who was now standing in a ready stance.

"I'm sorry," he murmured before readying his claws.

"Inuyasha!" came Kikyo's voice from somewhere deep inside her.

He stopped and looked at Rose piteously. "I can't do it." His shoulder slumped and he walked away.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, her eyes filling with tears. He would endanger everyone's lives to save Kikyo's sham of a life.

Rose looked at Kagome. "Well, I have no regrets." She shrugged and whipped out her dagger, lunging at Kikyo.

Kikyo tried to block it with her claws, but Rose had anticipated that. She swung up and in, slicing a wide cut in the possessed woman's chest. Kikyo gasped. Rose brought her dagger up again and sent it crashing down on her shoulder.

"Inuyasha! Be on guard!" she ordered. His gaze hardened and he readied his claws, nodding.

Kikyo screamed as Rose slashed everywhere, trying to bring the demon out. As a last resort, Rose brought her knife skimming across Kikyo's throat. A pale blue light rushed out along with a gallon of blood. It solidified into a lion.

"Claws of steel!" Inuyasha shouted, cleaving the best in two.

"The shikon shard! In it's neck!" Kagome shouted.

"Right!" Inuyasha darted in and out, holding a small, pink shard when he came back. Rose set the demon on fire just to be safe.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled, rushing to her side and cradling her head.

"Dammit, why does he have to love her?" Rose placed her hands on Kikyo's throat and willed the healing magic to come out.

Kikyo stirred.

"Thank you," Inuyasha mumbled.

Rose stood up and brushed off her hands, vanishing her dagger.

Kikyo opened her eyes and sat up. "You."

Rose looked at her. "You're welcome."

"You, what do you want with Inuyasha?"

Rose was slightly taken aback. "What are you talking about?"

"Your aura is evil, demon. Why have you decided to follow Inuyasha?"

"Me? Follow him? He made me stay! I wanted to go home! And I am not a demon!"

"Why is your aura evil then, demon?"

"I am not a demon. Don't make me say it again."

"Prove it," Kikyo spat.

Smoke swirled around Rose and engulfed her, then dissipated.

It was no longer Rose that stood there.

Well, it was Rose. But she looked different. She was taller, for one thing. Her casual clothing had been replaced by a flowing black gown ending in tendrils of smoke. Black diamonds glittered from the gold jewelry that was draped around her neck, wrists, and fingers. A single black diamond drop graced each ear. Her skin had become ivory, pale and smooth. Her fingernails were long and clean and sharp. Instead of short and brown, her hair was now waist length, pitch black and completely straight. The sides were pulled back into a small half pony and long black bangs framed her face. Once warm and welcoming grey/blue eyes were now cold and blue/black. She was beautiful, yet terrifying.

"What are you?" Kikyo asked.

"I am the goddess of Hell. I represent all evil and all that will be evil. Are you scared yet?" came the chillingly calm voice of the Goddess.

"Why should I be scared? Evil is cowardly," Kikyo scoffed.

"I represent evil, but I am not evil and I am not cowardly."

Sesshomaru watched all this hidden in the trees. He watched the girl named Rose transform into the Goddess of Hell. He felt his blood begin to boil at the sight of the one who could rule him.

He stepped slightly forward to watch some more.

"Whatever you want with Inuyasha, I won't have it!" Kikyo told her, standing up and drawing her bow.

Rose laughed a cold, bitter laugh that sent shivers down the spine of everyone present.

"You think a mere arrow can harm me? You've got a lot of surprises in store for you then."

"This isn't just any arrow. It's a purifying arrow," Kikyo informed her, drawing the string back and sighting along the arrow.

"No! Kikyo! Don't!" Kagome shrieked.

"Quiet, girl! You'll all be better off without her!" Kikyo ordered harshly.

Rose smirked sinisterly.

"Go ahead. Fire."

Kikyo let fly the arrow and it thudded straight into Rose's chest above her heart.

Sesshomaru stood watching, and as he did, the most unexplainable desire, no, _need_ to protect came over him. Without a second thought, he leaped out of the trees and lunged at Kikyo, only to meet the waiting claws of his half brother.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rose cried, yanking the arrow out of her healed chest.

Sesshomaru looked at her with his claws raised, a wild look in his eyes. His face had started to become more demonic.

Kikyo glared at the goddess standing before her. "See? She attracts demons."

"You would do well to keep your mouth shut, soul-thief. I should free all the souls within you and send you to your eternal rest. But I'm not going to." Rose's icy stare intensified.

Kagome rushed over to tend to Rose's wound, which was already healing over. She stopped dead at the set of claws that were suddenly there.

"Lord Sesshomaru, get out of my way." It was a command from the goddess of Hell and one didn't ignore her commands when she was in her true form and at full power. Sesshomaru glided to stand next to her.

"Lady Rose, you are coming with me," he whispered.

"You cannot force me," the goddess replied.

"Let me serve you." He got down on his knees and inclined his head in what was unmistakably a bow.

Even goddesses are allowed moments of indecision, and Rose took her moment with a flourish.

After her moment of thought, she nodded. Sesshomaru snapped his fingers and his double headed chariot appeared.

"Rose! Wait!" Kagome screeched.

Rose opened her mouth to say something; she had been expecting him to go with her, not vice versa. Sesshomaru grabbed her roughly around the waist and slid into the seats with her. Almost immediately, Ah and Un began running until they were flying away.

"Rose! We have to find her!" Kagome said decisively.

"No. She chose to run off with my brother, she can stay there." Inuyasha crossed his arms stubbornly. Kikyo looked triumphant.

"Inuyasha, stop being such a stubborn jerk!" Kagome stomped her foot angrily.

"Hey, it was her decision!"

"You saw him take her!"

"She didn't try to stop him!"

"He was too strong!"

"She has magic!"

"She was taken by surprise!"

"She could've jumped out!"

"Inuyasha, SIT!"

Inuyasha fell to the ground.

"How dare you use such methods on Inuyasha!" Kikyo said. Everyone turned to look at her.

"We're sorry Lady Kikyo, but we must leave to go retrieve Lady Rose. Farewell," Miroku said politely.

"You all wanna go find her?" Inuyasha asked, standing up.

Sango was already tying her hair into a ponytail. "Yup."

"Fine. We'll go."

And they all walked off to leave Kikyo sitting there in her own misfortune.

* * *

**Tera: Mwahahahaha, Kikyo is unhappy. I love it.**

**Matt: You're mean.**

**Tera: She's a hobitch.**

**Matt: She's hot.**

**Tera: AARGH! -beats matt on head with two large sticks-**

**Matt: OW! OK, OK, MERCY!**

**Tera: -stops- Anywayz, did you all notice that Diana and crew wasn't in this? Good, I was hoping you would. And look! We solved the evil-aura mystery! Isn't that exciting?**

**Matt: Very.**

**Sesshomaru: I feel odd.**

**Tera: That's great. Onto the reviews! Forest, yes, it was you. Because we 3 you! (if that says 3, know that it should be a heart) And Torv, shut up. We'll get to it in due time. Don't rush me, or I'll be forced to block you from reading this. Ok, now to my actual fan, Mai Naotaki**** right, should've explained. You remember how Inuyasha was able to get through the well? Well, Kagome's grandfather figured that he would just punch through it again when Kagome needed to come back. And good luck with your move! Your writing is not lousy, don't ever think that. And look! I got the chapter up! Yay! So proud. And now you know why Rose has an evil aura. So sexxeh, isn't she? **

**Matt: And that is all. Until next time!**

**Tera: Yes, which will be in quite awhile because I'm going away on vacation and can't update till I get back...I love you all! I hope you enjoyed, and, as always, reviews are appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: -sigh- I own Rose and crew and Fluffy because he is a sexxxxxxeh bitch. Rumiko Takahashi owns everyone else.**

**Tera: OMG, LOOK, A CHAPTER! FINALLY!**

**Chapter 5 **

"Put me down!" Rose yelled, changing back into herself.

"No. You agreed. You're coming, like it or not." Sesshomaru urged the chariot to go faster.

Rose folded her arms. "You're a big meano, you know that?"

"'Meano?' What is a 'meano'?" He raised an eyebrow without looking at his childish goddess.

"Well, you see, my friends Diana and Kat are quite insane. And Kat tried to call Di a meanie one day . . . but it came out meano . . . and the word kind of stuck." She yawned hugely and tried to cover it.

"At least you managed to take my backpack." Digging around in the big pocket, she came up with a sweatshirt. Closing her eyes, she snuggled into it and tried to catch some z's.

"Are you cold?" Sesshomaru asked incredulously. Rose mumbled something incoherent and snuggled deeper.

"Answer me, wench."

Rose cracked an eyelid open. "Don't call me wench." She shut it.

"My lady, we will be there soon. There will be a fire."

Rose nearly jumped for joy. "Fire? Really? YES!"

"What is so special about fire?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rose put on an entirely unconvincing picture of innocence. "Nothing."

* * *

"I don't smell a thing," Inuyasha grumbled with his nose trained to the ground.

"Well, you're the only one of us with a good nose so, keep trying, please," Kagome begged with big eyes. Inuyasha mumbled something about "wenches" and went back to sniffing.

Five minutes later, he looked up irritably to the sound of Sango giggling.

"Either keep it down or find someplace private," he snapped.

Miroku looked at him from where he was carrying Sango. "Sorry, it's just . . . You know, while we're walking. I mean– might as well, right?"

Inuyasha twitched slightly at what he thought they were talking about. "Whatever."

Miroku went back to nuzzling his love's neck.

"Inuyasha, what if we don't find Rose?" Shippo asked.

"Then we don't find her. Big deal. It's not like I care," Inuyasha scoffed.

"No one said you did." Kagome smirked as he scowled.

"Yeah, well, I'm just making sure you didn't start thinking it."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Kagome swooped down and kissed him lightly on the cheek before taking her place happily behind him again.

"What was that for?" he demanded roughly, trying to hide the pleased blush creeping along his face.

"Oh, nothing," Kagome replied, her grin becoming contagious. Inuyasha smiled at the ground and managed not to touch his cheek until he was sure she was no longer looking.

* * *

"DAMMIT, ROB, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Diana bellowed at her unfortunate friend.

"Well. . .maybe she's just feeling sad and misses us," Rob suggested meekly, his hands clutching the amulet which was emitting a steady glow.

"Maybe it's malfunctioning," Kat said matter-of-factly. She wasn't nearly as afraid of the blonde as Rob was.

"Magic doesn't malfunction, Kat, my darling," Diana bit out with false sugar. She sighed and clenched her fists on the table.

_Why did Rose have to do this to me? Why did the third member of the triad have to be so prone to falling into magical wells? Why did Rob have to run into her? Why did my best friend have to leave me?

* * *

_

"Jaken, prepare a fire. Rin, go amuse yourself elsewhere," Sesshomaru snapped as Ah and Un stopped the chariot neatly in the clearing that he had left Jaken and Rin.

"Yes, lord Sesshomaru," the two chorused together and went off to do his bidding.

Rose nervously rubbed her arm. "Why did you take me?"

Sesshomaru looked up at the icy tone. "You were unsafe with my half breed brother and his foolish humans."

"You don't think I can take care of myself?" Rose was offended. And she had thought that he knew of her skills.

"There will be times when you cannot look rely on yourself alone. And I will be there."

She shouldn't have trusted him, a demon, but there was something telling her she _had_ to. She was his goddess and as such, he was expected to want to serve, but that didn't mean that plenty of her subjects felt something a bit less than loyalty toward her. She sighed.

"Very well. But only until I find out a way to go back home."

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "'Home'?"

"Yes. I don't live here."

"So you are like that other one that my half brother loves for some unknown reason."

"Yes. And I want to go home." Rose looked up, realizing that for the first time. At first, it was an adventure. But now she had been kidnapped, in a sense, and she wanted to leave.

"If you are safer at home."

"I am never safe. I work exterminating demons and other evil magical beings."

"You exterminate the very creatures that worship you?"

"They hurt people. And it's much easier to worship me from Hell than from Earth."

"You don't hurt people?"

"Only people that hurt other people."

"They are still people."

It was annoying her, this killer's logic.

"Yes, but they are a danger to _more_ people."

"Ah. If that works for you, then." Sesshomaru returned his gaze to the fire.

"You act like I'm stupid!" Rose folded her arms and glared at him.

"You're human," he replied simply.

"Being a demon does not make you smarter than me."

According to the arch of his eyebrows, it apparently did.

"You know what? Whatever." Rose flicked two fingers at the fire and sent some of it leaping over to her. Settling along her arms, the flames flickered merrily, warming Rose up and allowing her to get some sleep.

The thought that she was fireproof was vaguely fluttering throughout Sesshomaru's mind. The more unwanted thought that she was beautiful occupied most of his thoughts.

* * *

"Well try harder!" Kagome shouted.

"I can't sniff any more than I already have!" Inuyasha shouted back. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were keeping a good distance away from the bickering couple.

"Can't you just try?"

"No, wench!"

They glared at each other before Kagome finally bellowed "SIT, BOY!" and Inuyasha crashed to the ground.

"Let's set up camp!" Miroku suggested cheerily, trying to keep them from killing each other.

"I think that's a great idea," Kagome sniffed, nose in the air, and stomped over to the monk.

"Oh no you don't." Inuyasha grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "We'll be back." Miroku nodded and proceeded to build a fire.

"Inuyasha, what in the world are you doing?" Kagome hissed as she was forcefully dragged into a thick clump of trees.

"Kagome, I've been thinking about what Rose said." His face was serious and his solemn eyes downcast.

"Rose says lots of things," Kagome pointed out quietly.

"I mean about you. And...Kikyo." He looked up at her with molten gold eyes.

"Oh," was all she could think to say as she looked down.

"I need to know something, Kagome." He lifted her chin up with a clawed finger.

"Yes?"

"I mean, I already know that you hate it when I see Kikyo, but does it really hurt you _that_ much?"

She wanted to lie and say no so that he wouldn't feel so bad. But Kagome didn't lie.

"Yes, it does." She looked anywhere but at those beautiful amber eyes.

"Kagome..." He pulled her into his warm embrace while her shoulders shook. "Kagome, please don't cry. I-I love you." There, he said it.

She sniffled and looked up at him.

"What about Kikyo?"

"I owe my life to her and so I have to protect her. But she's just a husk. You have a soul and you'll always be my Kagome."

Kagome's eyes quivered with disbelieving happiness.

"Really?"

He nodded and tightened his arms around her.

"Inuyasha." She looked up at him, content to be in his embrace.

"Yeah?"

"I love you, too."

* * *

"Who're you?" Rin asked Rose, smiling toothily at her.

"I'm Rose. And you are?" Rose had always like little kids, they were just so cute.

"I'm Rin. Lord Sesshomaru saved me from a bunch of wolves!" One could tell she was proud of this feat.

"Did he now? What happened?" Rose was braiding her hair; in these conditions, who knew the next time she'd get a bath.

"I'm not really sure. I think I died. And the next thing I knew, I was with Lord Sesshomaru!"

Rose's nimble fingers paused in mid-twist. "You think you died?"

"Mm hmm. But Lord Sesshomaru saved me and now I'm here!"

"Uh huh..." She was quite a bit slower as she resumed braiding, lost in thought. "Rin, does my lord ever use the sword at his side?"

"Which one? He uses the tokijin, but never the tenseiga."

"'Tenseiga'? Is that somehow related to the Tetsusaiga?" Her hair would never get done at this rate.

"I think it was forged by the same man. Ooh, your hair is pretty! Could you do mine like that?"

Rose had finally managed to finish the braid and tie it off. She chuckled. "Of course. Come here, sit in front of me and take down your ponytail."

Rin obeyed and soon Rose was working on the child's long black tresses.

"What are you doing?" came a cold voice.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin turned her head quickly, causing Rose to accidentally pull on her hair.

"Hello. Rin, stop moving." Rin turned her head to face front, determinedly keeping still, though she was still beaming. No one bothered to answer the demon lord.

"I said, 'what are you doing?'" He was starting to get annoyed.

"I'm braiding her hair, got a problem?" Rose snapped, her fingers working even faster.

"Have either of you seen Jaken?" he asked rather than answering.

"Nope," they chorused. He sighed and sat down next to them, a very uncharacteristic thing for him to do.

"Rin, do you like your hair that way?" he asked once Rose had produced a mirror from her pack to show her what she looked like.

"Yes! I think I'm pretty!" Rin twirled around, laughing. Rose couldn't help but smile.

"Teach me how to do that," Sesshomaru commanded. They both looked at him.

"Pardon?"

"I said, teach me. If Rin likes it, then I want to be able to do it for her." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, daring her to argue.

"O-ok. Come here, Rin. Sit down again, I'm gonna redo your hair, ok?" Rin obliged and Rose ran her fingers through her coarse locks. "What year did they invent shampoo in?" she muttered to herself.

"Well?" Sesshomaru asked impatiently.

"Ok, separate the hair into three sections. Take the right section and cross it over the middle. So now the right section is the middle section. Now take the left section and cross it over the middle section. Then right, then left, then right, then left and so on and so forth until you don't have enough hair left. And always pull tightly after each crossover so it doesn't get loose and messy." She demonstrated. "Now you try!" She un-braided her own hair so he could practice– she didn't want him accidentally hurting Rin.

He grabbed her hair, hesitating slightly, and raked his fingers through it to comb it out. Rose closed her eyes; his claws felt good. Then he followed her directions, messily creating his first braid.

Rose could have stayed like that forever. When he pulled, his long claws gently tickled the nape of her neck, sending warm shivers throughout her body. She subconsciously leaned back into him. Only when he grunted his completion did she snap out of her daze. Then it hit her.

He was only using one arm.

"My lord, how did you do that?" She quickly undid the clumsy braid and braided it herself.

"Just the way you told me too. Did I do it wrong?"

"No, it's just...you have only one arm to do it with."

"Yes. And?"

Rin watched in fascination as Rose seemed to turn shy.

"I-I can get you a new arm." She looked down.

"I've tried. It's no use. But one arm is just as efficient."

"I mean, I could make you an arm. It would be no trouble at all." Her fingernails had suddenly become interesting. Rin decided that she needed to find Master Jaken.

"What do you mean 'make me an arm'? Is there a magic that conjures flesh?" His eyes narrowed again.

"It wouldn't be made of flesh. It would be made of special fires and magics. It will connect to the nerves and cells in your real arm so it can function properly and will be illusioned to appear human–ah, demon."

"Would it be strong?"

"As strong as your other arm."

"Will it transform if I transform?"

Rose had to think about this one for a minute.

"That could be arranged, yes."

"Very well. Get started then."

* * *

**Tera: I FINALLY PUT UP A CHAPTER! HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN?**

**Matt: Really long.**

**Sesshomaru: I liked the absences of chapters.**

**Tera: Now, onto my reviews!**

**Forest E. Halliwell: Teehee**

**AmIyourbrother: ...You leave lousy reviews, you know that? -pouts-**

**Mai Naotaki: I think I shall start at the end of your review and work my way to the beginning. First: You're my only fan...Forest, "torv", Layla, and xam don't count. Actually, I think I shall skip around quite a bit. Ok, Fluffy being the sexxxeh bitch of a demon he is feels the need to protect his goddess. Kinda like the same need someone who actually likes our not-so-revered president might feel if someone tried to assassinate the stupid hick. Aww, your poor arm! -kisses arm- OOH, that's right, Layla and I were going to wallow in Kikyo's misery after this chapter! -le gasp- I liked the beating. I thought she deserved it.Oh, and I changed it about her knowing, it now says that she "figured it out". You're right about the tree...ooops...MWahaha, ok, well, see ya next time!**

**Layla: MWAHAHAHA! WE MUST NOW REVEL IN KIKYO'S MISERY! I thought this chapter was extra fluffy. AND FLUFFY WAS IN IT! -drools-**

**SolShinji: I updated! Yeeee! Matt's happy. Ish (he's too mean to be happy unless he's insulting someone).**

**Inu-obsession92: I'm glad you love it so much! DONT DIE! -saves- I might be awhile updating, depends on how much access I have to a computer.**

**Matt: Ok. Tera and Layla shall now revel in Kikyo's misery. **

**Tera: MWAHAHAHA! -throws a wrench aat Kikyo-**

**Kikyo: OOOOOOOOOOOOW.**

**Layla: Teehee::flicks kikyo:**

**Tera: -spoons Kikyo's eyes out-**

**Layla: -pours lemon juice on sockets-**

**Kikyo: -shrieks multiple obscenities while cursing Tera and Layla's existence-**

**Matt: THIS FIC IS ONLY RATED TEEN.**

**Tera: right! **

**Sesshomaru: -disposes of body-**

**Tera: Hope you enjoyed and, as always, review!**


End file.
